10 000 lieux sous les mers de l'histoire du monde
by Larem-Akira
Summary: Sous les abysses d'un monde bleu et profond vit en son coeur marin la force d'un peuple bafoué et victime d'un mal que l'on ne connaît que trop bien: le vice humain. Comme une tumeur, il s'étend et ronge la terre jusqu'à ses plus intimes limites sous les profondeurs de l'océan. J'ai suivit son appel désespéré et me voila sur le point de plonger à mon tour.


**Je reviens sur cette intro des mois après sa publication. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai évolué dans mon style d'écriture, j'ai changé ma plume, je l'ai fait mûrir durant ces derniers mois. J'ai appris plus que je ne le croyais et je pense être capable d'écrire certaines chose avec plus de facilité. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire l'aventure de Aya une femme piranha prise entre deux mondes trop différents pour s'accepter et vivre en paix. Et elle dans tout ça ? Ou peut-elle se situer ? Ça nous allons le découvrir ensemble je vous laisse ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant sincèrement que cette réécriture vous plaise.**

* * *

 _Quitter l'ombre pour retrouver ses racines originelles_

Si j'avais le don de connaître l'avenir, je crois que pour rien au monde, je n'aurait cherché à le changer. Mes racines, mes origines, ce que je suis. Un tout dans le monde et une goutte d'eau dans l'océan infinis et éternel. Nous les enfants issus de ces peuples qui ne connaissons que la haine et la peur que nos origines nourrissent continuellement. Pourquoi devrions-nous vivre reclus dans cette peur et le rejet ? La liberté n'a plus de sens et se meure comme les braises sous la cendre. Que faire de nos rêves et de nos ambitions si ce n'est les jeter dans le feu ? Voici ce que je pense au moment ou je croyais être sur le point de mourir. Le sang cogne et fleurit sur le bois vermoulu de ce navire. La brise siffle entre mes écailles et incite ma conscience à rendre les armes. L'air me manque, les mots m'abandonnent parce que je ne suis plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tant ma voix se noie sous des plaintes inarticulées. Je crois être proche de la fin parce que la lumière se fait forte au point de m'aveugler. Pourquoi ces voix cognent-t-elle dans ma tête si lourde ?

C'était l'effervescence partout autour d'eux. Cupides, les humains s'étaient montrés trop gourmands en les attaquant. Les hommes-poissons balayent tout sur leur passage. Sans difficultés, ils gagnèrent contre ceux qu'ils jugeaient inférieurs évidemment. Les ennemis vaincus jonchaient le sol éparpillés autour d'eux tels des trophées de guerre. Les pirates du soleil s'éparpillèrent sur le pont à la recherche d'éventuels trésors. Fouillant chaque recoins au peigne fin, un homme-poisson doté de plusieurs bras accourut de la cale, chargé d'un corps frêle.

-« Capitaine ! »

L'inquiétude d'Octy était palpable, tous se tournèrent vers l'homme-poulpe et son fardeau. Un autre homme-poisson fendit le groupe d'hommes agglutinés autour de lui. Entre ses bras, une frêle silhouette recroquevillée occupait les pensées des pirates. Des remarques fusèrent, des regards remplis d'une colère se posèrent sur les seuls responsables de tout ça. Une voix grave et forte mit fin à cette effusion de violence et d'impulsion inutile. Tiger confia la blessée aux bons soins d'Aladdin qui l'emmena immédiatement sur leur propre bateau. Après avoir rassemblait leur butin, les pirates s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière. À bord ils furent accueillit par deux humaines restées sur le pont ou elles attendaient le coeur battant. L'une d'elles, une jeune femme semblait très agitée. Quand elle aperçu l'homme-dorade remonter sur le navire avec les autres, son inquiétude se dissipa aussitôt.

-« Tiger, Aladdin est revenu avec une femme ! »

-« Je suis au courant Mako. Quand elle se réveillera, je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper et en savoir plus sur ce qui lui est arrivé. »

La brune lui jeta un regard abasourdit en coin, visiblement très surprise par la demande soudaine du capitaine.

-« ça ne risque pas de poser problèmes ? Je suis humaine et à part vous et quelques exceptions, votre peuple déteste les miens et je- »

-« Quelque chose me dit que ça sera différent cette fois.. »

-« Oh ? »

-« Tch' Comme si l'une des nôtres allait sympathiser avec des êtres inférieurs comme toi ! »

-« Arlong pas de ça ici.. »

-« Je ne fais que dire la vérité Aniki! »

-« Tu sais très ce que j'en pense. »

Personne ne répliqua. C'était vain et inutile avec Tiger. Sous ses ordres, tous obéissait sans rechigner et partait vaquer à ses occupations ou dans une tâche spécifique quelconque. Au loin le navire qu'ils avaient investi mourrait dans les flots de l'oubli et de l'ignorance. Encore une victoire pour le peuple des mers. Une victime d'épargnée par la terreur et l'oppression. Mais est-ce vraiment finis ? Un jour plus tard, celle qui se croyait morte, repris enfin connaissance dans un monde blanc et chaud. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et clignèrent pour se refermer aussitôt. Encore lourdes de sommeils, elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour examiner son nouvel environnement. Ses pupilles dorées analysèrent chaque détail, chaque objet et elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à bord du même navire. Une angoisse justifiée réveilla ses entrailles alors qu'elle quittait son lit de fortune, cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse lui servir d'arme contre ses assaillants. À pas de loups, elle s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment ou sa main allait tourner la poignée. Nez-à-nez avec un triton et une jeune femme humaine, prisonnière n'eut aucune hésitation et fonça sur eux. Esquivant les mains de l'homme-triton, la blanche prit ses jambes à son cou et détalla sans demander son reste. Derrière elle, des cris de protestations résonnèrent. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que toute la clique ne pointe le bout de son nez et elle perdrait ses chances de s'enfuir si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver rapidement une sortie dans ce labyrinthe de couloir.

Elle aperçu enfin une issue de secours en voyant la porte face à elle grande ouverte. Sans hésitation elle la franchit et tomba nez-à-nez avec un autre adversaire qui la dévisagea tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Piégée, la blanche pesta et recula lentement, calculant les possibilités encore envisageable de s'enfuir si elle bernait l'homme-raie qui se trouvait sous son nez. Immobile, celui-ci gardait le regard braqué sur elle et cette moue pincée la convainquit qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable face à lui. Elle recula prudemment jusqu'à ce que son dos ne butte contre quelque chose. Sa nageoire dorsale racla une matière chaude. La noiraude se figea interdite. Dans son dos un souffle chaud lui donna la chaire de poule.

-« On cherche à nous fausser compagnie petite ? »

-« Laissez-moi partir.. »

-« Et pour aller ou ? Livrée à toi-même, tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine avant de retourner sur l'île des hommes poissons. »

-« ça ne vous regarde pas. Je ne cherche pas à rejoindre cet endroit»

-« Ce n'est pas très respectueux envers celui qui t'a sauvé la vie de la main des humains. Et ou compte-tu rentrer dans ce cas.»

Son ton ferme ne trahissait pas ses idées préconçues sur les humains. Elle serra la mâchoire agacée. Pourquoi se borner à la garder ici alors qu'elle ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

-« Rentrer chez moi. C'est quoi cette histoire d'îles des hommes-poissons ?! »

Sa question prit totalement au dépourvu le capitaine et l'homme-raie. Ils furent rejoint par Aladdin et Mako pointa du doigt la fugitive.

-« Toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir ainsi ! »

-« Je me fais séquestrer et je me réveille dans un endroit que je connaît pas.. Tu croyais que j'allais vous tomber dans les bras la bouche en coeur ?! »

Son ton désinvolte prit de court la jeune femme et les hommes-poisson autour d'elle. Ses yeux fendus et doré soutenaient leur regard sans sourciller sous sa frange ébène.

-« Elle a vite repris du poil de la bête en tout cas la gamine. »

-« Effectivement, elle n'était pas si mal en point que ça. Tu pourras donc mettre la main à la tâche mademoiselle ? »

-« On perd pas le nord. Je m'appelle Aya et vous êtes ?

\- « Je suis Tiger Fisher, capitaine de ce navire, je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ton ignorance sur certaines choses. »

Assimilant lentement la nouvelle, Aya avait entendu parler de cet équipage constitué uniquement d'hommes poissons qui écument les mers et pillent les navires de la marine. Mesurant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, la blanche perdit son assurance. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquée ? Blasée, elle eu une petite pensée pour sa famille qui se trouvait des lieux d'ici. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien au moins ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les joindre et l'évidence soudaine de devoir faire profile bas si elle désirait obtenir certaines faveurs germa dans sa tête. Son comportement changea subtilement, elle adressa un regard confus à la brune qui haussa les sourcils intriguée puis planta son regard dans celui du capitaine, une fausse moue inquiète pour la rendre plus crédible.

 **\- «** Que comptez-vous faire de moi maintenant ? **».**


End file.
